Secret Admirer
by Infinitypoet
Summary: Bella hates Valentine's Day. Takes place after Tyler's van nearly crushed her. During the time in Twilght Edward is ignoring her. Will a secret admirer and a little game change her mind?B POV sequels are up Admired From Afar & Revelation for my Beloved
1. Chapter 1

As I pulled into the parking lot at school I suddenly remembered why it is I had thought of skipping today, well not just today but all week. Valentine's Day. Pink and red hearts were adorning signs all over the place advertising the stupid masquerade ball that was to be held in the gym on Saturday.

UGH I hate it. I never had a boyfriend in Phoenix not that I had wanted one. I just hated watching all the lovey-dovey couples exchanging stupid gifts and spouting sonnets. I got out of my truck and slowly made my way into my first class.

Great, Eric is staring. Please don't let him ask me to the Valentine's Ball.

"Hey, Bella, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with my on Saturday?" his voice was beyond hopeful. I tried to smile but failed miserably. "I'm sorry Eric, but I'm not going to the ball, I don't dance." He looked at his shoes said I understand and walked back to his seat.

I pray that he passes this information onto Tyler and Mike. I don't know how if my patience for them can hold out all day. I'd hate to flip out on one of them.

No such luck.

Tyler pounced on me the second I entered second period.

"Bella, I assume you haven't got a date to the ball yet since I haven't asked you yet. I know you've been holding out for a real man to ask and well here I am. What time should I pick you up**?" **_**(A/N) I made Tyler a little arrogant and pushy because of how he assumed a prom date with Bella in Twilight.**_

I looked at him in disbelief and replied "well since I'm not going to the ball at all I guess never would be a good time." I was starting to get really annoyed by all of this unwanted attention.

He didn't respond in any way. He just took his seat and stared at the front of the room until the bell rang and he hurried out of class.

I got strange looks from Mike during third period but he didn't approach me thank god.

I took my usual seat beside Angela at lunch and laid my head on the table.

"Are you okay" she asked. I sighed as I raised my head.

"I suppose but I get the feeling that my day is going to get a whole lot worse. Eric and Tyler asked me to the 'I'm in love with you but I'll only act like it today because I'm supposed to' day dance and Mike has been staring at me and I just know he's planning to ask me to. Why can't they just leave me alone?" I ranted.

She smiled and said "I take it Valentine's Day isn't your favorite holiday." I shook my head and smiled a little. "No I guess not. I just think if you love someone you should show them everyday not just a day designated by the greeting card companies. Not that I would know, I mean I've never had a boyfriend but I do love someone or at least I think I could love someone." I blushed and stole a glance at the bronze haired god sitting across the cafeteria.

Angela just smiled but didn't respond. I put my head back on the table and didn't move it until the bell rang to go to class.

As usual Mike walked me to biology but today he seemed to bounce with excitement as we walked. When we got to the door he stopped and held me in place by my arm.

"What is it Mike?" I asked angrily already knowing the answer. He looked at me like I was water and he'd been trapped in a desert.

He cleared hi throat and began. "Well, I heard that you shot down Crowley and Yorkie today by saying you weren't going to the ball and well I was wondering if maybe you'd change your mind if I was to ask you. I mean I am asking you. We have something here Bella and I'd like to start exploring it this Saturday and I know you do to." He looked at me expectantly and waggled his eyebrows.

It was too much. I exploded in laughter, did he really just say that?

"I-I'm sorry Mike, but the answer is no." I tried to reign my laughter in as I walked into class and with great effort I finally succeeded just as I got to my seat.

Edward was already in his seat when I got there. He looked as if he was fighting laughter himself but he didn't even look at me the entire hour. I sighed inwardly, why couldn't he ask me to the ball, I would gladly risk dancing and all related injuries just to have him hold me close like that.

I spent all of biology day dreaming of what it would be like to be at the ball with Edward Cullen. His scorching golden eyes staring lovingly into mine as he gracefully twirls me around the dance floor.

Him leaning down to kiss me as the song ends. Him holding my hand as he walks me to my door at the end of the night stealing a goodnight kiss before Charlie opens the front door. And then the bell rang.

Mike didn't even look at me in gym, which was great. I ran to my truck as soon as the bell rang. Miraculously I managed not to trip even once. I sighed as I got in.

Tomorrow has got to be better right. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on Tuesday dreading school. I slowly followed my morning routine and made my way to my truck silently wishing for in to be Sunday already.

When I opened my door I noticed there was a small black box with a note lying in my seat. The note was typed.

Bella, it read:

I am sadden to know that Valentine's day holds no joy for one as loved as you. Please except this small token of my affection and know that my devotion to you is prevalent 365 days a year. February 14th shall be the day I began to prove these words. Until then, look after my heart I left it with you. _**(A/N) I think Stephanie's words fit nicely here.**_

Forever yours,

Me

I read and reread the note several times before I took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped crystal on a thin silver chain. My heart was flying. This definitely wasn't something any of the three stooges did. This came from some one romantic, wise and sophisticated. The only person I knew who fit that criteria was Edward Cullen but he hated me. Well it seems I have a riddle to solve. Now I can't wait to get to school. I just hope this isn't a joke. I put the note in my backpack and the necklace on my neck and headed of to school hoping to find out who this new admirer may be.

_**(A/N) sorry to interrupt. I don't usually switch POV during a chapter but I think Edward should tell this part of the story. Please review. Improvement in writing doesn't happen unless you know what you are doing correctly and incorrectly. Flames are welcomed and often laughed at so feel free. Thanks for reading. Oh and yes the heart is the same diamond charm he gave Bella in Eclipse. Now on to the story**_.

EPOV

I listened for the sound of the engine that announced the arrival of the most beautiful creature in existence. Oh, how I longed to tell her of my love for her. I was anxious to see her hoping to hear her telling someone of the mysterious gift that lay on her truck seat this morning. She arrived at school with only minutes to spare. She was smiling and glowing as she stepped from her truck. I stared at her glorious face but was distracted by a sparkling light coming from her neck. I lowered my gaze and was shocked by what I saw. She not only accepted my gift but she was wearing it. My mother's diamond heart. It was radiant on her. I made my way to class floating as I listened to hear if my beautiful Bella told others of my gift.

I didn't have to wait long. I read the words I had written through the mind of Angela Weber. Bella had handed her the note. She was blushing when Angela looked up from the page.

"This was with it. Isn't it beautiful," Bella said gingerly holding the heart pendant out proudly for Angela to see.

"Absolutely," Angela agreed, "who do you think it's from?" Bella looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

"Well, you know who I _want_ it to be from, _**'Well Duh, Edward Cullen' **_Angela added mentally, "but you also know that I think he hates me. So I'm not getting my hopes up." Angela chuckled "Oh, Bella I don't think Edward , she whispered my name, hates you. Maybe he's just shy or doesn't know how to talk to you. Just be patient." I was beginning to really like Angela. "Thanks Ang, I'm just glad I have something to look forward to on Valentine's Day." Bella Smiled.

They didn't speak for the rest of the class but Angela kept glancing at Bella who was blushing and holding the jewel tenderly in her small hand. If this small token affects her so I can't wait to give her the rest of my gifts. I to had something to look forward to this February 14th. God, I love her.

The rest of the morning and lunch passed in a blur. Biology on the other hand went so slowly I felt as if time itself slowed to allow me to sit next to this perfect creature for just a little longer. It took all the restraint I had not to reach out and touch the gem that she so lovingly caressed with her tiny fingers. She smiled and sighed each time she touched it. I longed to tell her it was from me but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. So I sat and pretended to ignore the angel seated beside me knowing that soon she would know that I worshiped her.

I watched her drive away in her decrepit truck at the end of the day. I hope she likes my next gift. Well I would see tomorrow. This is going to be an interesting week.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wait to get to school. I was rushing around like a lunatic. It's a good thing Charlie was already gone, I'm not sure if I could explain my feelings right now.

I was sure it wasn't, but the only person I wanted to be my secret admirer was Edward. In my head I knew it wasn't him but I couldn't quite convince my heart. I know I shouldn't but I was only fooling myself if I said I wasn't falling in love with him.

I was half expecting another gift to be waiting for me in my truck. I fought back my disappointment and made my way to school.

Angela had a strange look on her face when I entered first period. We had free time this hour because

Mrs. Shaw was absent and left us no assignments.

Angela started to ask me a bunch of questions. She wanted to know everything, my favorite color, favorite flower, my favorite food and everything in between. I felt like was in the Spanish inquisition.

When I asked her the reason for her interest she simply smiled and said

" Well, Bella I had a note in my locker this morning, it was signed Bella's secret admirer. It also had a list of questions that he wanted the answers to so I decided to ask you. I am supposed to leave your answers on the desk when we leave. I guess he has another spy to pick them up."

I was silent for about a minute. "Wow I guess he couldn't just ask me himself if he wanted to stay secret. I'm just glad he asked you and not Jessica or Lauren.".

We both laughed.

I spent the rest of the day deep in thought. I have no idea what happened in any of my classes. I was running on autopilot. I vaguely remember sitting next to Edward in biology but he never looked my way. We ignored each other like always. Maybe he's just as shy as I am. Maybe. I couldn't fathom why any one would go through so much trouble to find out about me. I was not even that interesting. I had no interest in any of the guys in school except Edward Cullen and I am almost sure he hates me. Or does he?

I was a little frustrated by the fact that I had no idea who gave me the necklace. I was determined to find out. I just needed a clue as to where to start. As luck would have it I got my clue and something else when I opened my locker after school.

It was filled with a dozen perfect red roses. I picked them up to smell them and I realized one of them was made of velvet. There was a note also. It was typed again much to my dismay. The note read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_These flowers pale in you beauty. Your very presence intoxicates me. I decided that I should give you a small clue as to my identity. I hope it isn't too vague. I held you by my side once. I hope you figure it out, my love. I hope you enjoy the flowers. I will love you forever or until the last one of them dies. Two more days until the 14__th__ and that means two more chances to figure out my identity before we attend the ball together. _

_Always yours,_

_Me_

I picked up the flowers and my backpack. I made my way to my truck smiling like a goof. I didn't even register the fact that I was driving until I looked up and was at home.

I racked my brain. No one here had ever held me in fact no one had ever held me. I just hope that I can figure it out. I found myself getting excited about going to the ball hoping that it would be Edward waiting for me there and not someone like Mike, I shuddered at the thought.

WAIT! Edward had held me by his side. When he was lifting the van off of me. **HOLY CROW!!** It had to be him but it couldn't be. No one as perfect as him could love me, right?! I just hope the next clue keeps leading me towards Edward.

That means I will have to dance with him though. I just hope he doesn't mind both of us dancing on his feet.

The image of him holding me close as he twirled me around the dance floor filled my head as I fell asleep. I suddenly can't wait for Valentine's Day. I think it may be my favorite holiday_._


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly went I woke up on Thursday. This was the first sunny day I had seen since I came to Forks. I took this to be a good sign today was going to be a great day. I hurried to school.

I was disappointed to say the least when I arrived. Edward's car wasn't there.

I made my way to first period. Angela greeted me at the door and asked me if I'd figured out who gave me the necklace. That reminded me that she knew nothing about the roses. After I explained we spent the rest of the hour discussing who it could be. She seemed to think along the same lines as I did. It had to be Edward Cullen. We walked to second period together still chatting away. It wasn't until we entered the room did I realize we had added a third person to our group. Jessica Stanley!

"Hi, guys I was just wondering Bella where you got those flowers yesterday. I saw you carrying them out to your truck. Lauren and I tried to get your attention but you were lost in your own little world. You know I can keep a secret Bella, so who was it? Huh? Huh?" She was bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Well, actually Jess we were just discussing that and neither of us has a clue as to who it could be," Angela answered for me, "do you have any ideas?"

Jessica seemed to think hard for a few minutes before she replied "Um…not really but I'll keep my ears open for you." With that she turned and walked to her seat.

I tried to look inconspicuous as my eyes roamed the cafeteria for any sign of Edward or any member of the Cullen family. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought because Angela smiled a knowing smile at me and said "They aren't here. They all go camping and hiking on sunny days, even their parents. They are all real outdoorsy I guess."

"Oh, well I guess that means no clue today if it is him then." I said sadly.

Biology was very boring. I decided that it was only interesting when he was here. It was fun to steal glances at him and try to catch him doing the same.

I realized when I got to gym that Mike wasn't there. Huh, I guess I was so busy missing Edward's presence that I didn't notice Mike's absence. I guess that says something about our friendship. Oh well.

When I got home there was a fairly large white package on my front porch. There was a card attached to the top. It was address to: My Bella.

I hurried into the house and opened the note first. There were two sheets of paper in the envelope. Both of them were typed AGAIN! The first page read:

_Today's clue should be fairly simple. I wasn't in school today. And as for the gift, I wanted us to match so I hope it fits_.

The second page was directions on what do to if the dress didn't fit. It read:

**If for any reason the dress doesn't fit perfectly, please leave a note as to the defect and the dress in the box on your front porch tomorrow and it shall be returned to you in perfect condition before the school day ends tomorrow.**

**A/N: A link to the dress is on my profile.**

I carefully opened the box to reveal a stunning royal blue ball gown. It looked like something a princess in a fairytale would wear. I quickly tried it on and it fit perfectly. It hugged every curve and dare I say it I looked beautiful. I spun around looking at it in the mirror from all angles. I was so excited. I had to tell someone. I called Angela and asked her to come over.

I answered the door still wearing the gown.

"Oh Bella it's stunning" she gushed. I did a little spin for her and then went to change.

When I came down she was holding the notes that accompanied the dress.

"Okay, this is the best clue yet. It has to be Edward he wasn't at school today and he's the only one that every held you so it fits. OH MY GOD!! Edward Cullen is taking you to the Valentine's ball."

"Don't be so sure you realize Mike Newton was absent today too. And come to think of it he did kind of hold me up when I fell last week in gym. Oh no, it can't be him it just can't." I was getting upset and felt sick at the thought.

"Please Bella, do you honestly think Newton could come up with something as romantic as this. I mean he's a Neanderthal compared to Edward." She fumed.

She stayed for dinner and excused herself around 9:30. I took the dress to my room, showered and fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen, staring as my very own prince charming. My fairytale may just have a happy ending after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) I just wanted to say thank you so very much for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my little fluff ball. I realize Bella is a little ooc with liking the surprises and gifts sorry! Now on with the story.**_

I think I actually cheered when I woke up to the sound of rain falling outside my window. Edward would definitely be in school today. I was in such a rush that I almost missed the note from Charlie on the table.

Bells, I'm going to Billy's place for supper tonight. Here is some money for pizza. Have a good evening. I'll be home around 11. Charlie

I shoved the twenty in my pocket and made me way to school. I sighed and giggled, that's right I giggled when I pulled in the lot and saw the silver Volvo. As if she heard me Alice Cullen looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and then headed to class.

Angela and I made plans to hang out after school. Jessica heard us and sort of invited herself to join. So we decided to make it a sleep over. We would rent a couple of DVD's and just veg out in front of the TV at my house.

During lunch some of the seniors were delivering the tickets to the people who had pre-purchased them.

I was surprised when a bond girl with a nasally voice handed me an envelope and a ticket. I thanked her and she hurried away from my table. Mike Newton almost fell of his chair trying to see what I had. "I thought you weren't going" Eric fumed.

"I wasn't but I got an offer that I couldn't refuse" Angela and I both laughed. I chanced a glance at the Cullen table and noticed that Edward was smiling too.

Mike, Tyler and Eric all looked ready to kill. "Just who did this irresistible offer come from?" Mike challenged. To which Tyler offered "yeah Bella, I'd like to know that myself."

Again Angela and I exchanged a look and a laugh. "Well that's just it, guys he is keeping his identity a secret."

"Oh that's romantic" Jessica gushed.

"Whatever, it's probably some nerd" Lauren offered.

"I can't believe your falling for that" Mike said. "Any guy who is too scared to come right out and ask you out has to be a loser!"

Tyler and Eric nodded in agreement. I scoffed at them. Angela shot them evil glares.

"I happen to think it is truly romantic AND I think that he's just shy. Everyone doest have to be as direct and, well just plain rude as some other guys I know" I said my voice rising with each word.

I stood up to angrily march out of the cafeteria but I forgot my book bag and had to go back. So much for a dramatic exit.

I waited until I was in biology before I opened the envelope that came with my ticket. There were two folded sheets in the envelope this first was a note. I sighed happily as I read the note.

Hello my love, I trust you're day is going well. I trust you like the dress since it wasn't on your doorstep this morning. I have one more gift for you but it will arrive tomorrow. The gift I give to day is something straight from my heart. I have a clue to my identity or you as well. I trust that you will figure it out before tomorrow. Here is your clue. We pretend not to notice each other.

My heart skipped a beat as I read the last line. It just so happened that Edward Cullen chose that exact moment to sit down beside me. I glanced at him and saw him peek at me as well. My heart started to race.

I looked at the second sheet and almost fainted. It was a poem. A poem written for me. A felt a tear fall from my eye as I read it.

My beautiful Isabella, what can I do to make you see.

I am awed by the mere thought of you

My fair Isabella, you are a wonder to me.

You captivate me with everything you do

Sweet loving Bella, you're a miracle to me

My life, my heart, my love I pledge to you

To speak these words to you would be heavenly

This vow I make to you I will forever be true

I long to hold you close, to feel your warmth next to me

To confess this aloud would make my heart beat anew

Until then My Bella please hear my unspoken plea

Be safe my sweet love, tread safely in all you do

It was all I could do not to reach over and kiss him. He was just too perfect. I floated my way through the rest of the school day. I couldn't wait to show this to Angela.


	6. Chapter 6

I had arranged to meet the girls at Chicago Ru's Pizza around 4. _**(A/N) it's is real a pizza place it Forks, I looked it up.**_

Angela and Jessica came together in Jess's car. We placed our order and then hurried next door to the video store. We spread out and each picked a movie. Jessica picked City Of Angels, Angela chose A Walk to Remember and I was standing there debating between The Notebook and Billy Madison.

"I'd choose Billy if I were you. You're going to need to laugh after all the crying." A tinkingly voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Alice Cullen standing right behind me. I just stared at her for a second. "You know, I think you're right," I mused.

"I usually am" she joked. "I'm Alice by the way. You must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." Angela and Jessica had joined us by then. Angela invited Alice to join us for the night. She hesitated "I'd love to, but only if I'm not intruding." I shook my head and told her that she was welcome at my house anytime. Jessica suggested that Alice also pick a movie. She picked Beauty and the Beast, the Disney version.

We got our pizzas and headed to our cars. Alice went home to get her things. She said she'd have someone drop her off at my house in an hour. "The pizza will be cold when you get there" Jess objected. Alice smiled and said "pizza isn't on my diet; I'll eat before I come over."

When we got to my house we ate and then spread our blankets and things out in the living room. I found myself excited about Alice coming back. I was hoping that Edward would drop her off. Just knowing he might be outside my house had my heart flying. Needless to say I was disappointed when a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows arrived exactly an hour after I said goodbye to Alice. She called out her goodbye to her dad and joined us in the living room.

We watched A Walk to Remember first and we all cried as if cued when they got married, and then again when she died. During City of Angels Alice laughed. We all looked at her confused.

"I just don't believe anyone would give up so much to be with someone they love" she said "It's ridiculous to think he'd give up heaven for love." I couldn't believe her. "I feel the same way" Jess added.

"You picked this movie" Angela challenged. "I go have to agree though heaven is a huge price to pay for love."

"I only to picked it to look at Nicholas Cage. He is hot" Jess defended. I was a little miffed by this.

"There is no price to high to pay for love. True love is very rare and I would gladly give up heaven to keep it. I'd even die for it, but I guess that puts me in the minority." I laughed at my slightly melodramatic speech. "Sorry guys, I guess I've read a little too much Shakespeare." They all laughed at this but Alice had a smug look about her. I wondered why put didn't press her on it.

We laughed our way through Billy Madison I just love that Back to School song, and was just starting Beauty and the Beast when Charlie got home.

"Evening ladies," he said and then excused himself upstairs for bed.

"So Bella, I bet you'd love beast wouldn't you, I mean if you'd be willing to give up heaven for love then surely you wouldn't mind dating a monster." Jess chided.

"Absolutely, I'd love him. He didn't ask for that life. He is still a man at deep down. Besides, it's what's in your heart that makes you a monster, not your circumstances." I resisted the urge to say so there and stick my tongue out at her like a five year old.

Nobody responded to my little revelation but Alice gave me that smug look again.

After the movie was over Jess suggested that we all go to sleep, we needed to look rested for the ball tomorrow night. That reminded me of the note. When we all went our separate ways to change clothes I took my chance and pulled Angela into the bathroom with me. I showed her the note and the poem.

"Oh My God! It is has to be Edward" She yelled. I shushed her. "He is so romantic, you are beyond lucky," she whispered.

I sighed "I know, I am so happy I think I may explode." We giggled over the poem and headed back downstairs to go to sleep.

Alice and Jess were already waiting for us.

"You know I think we should spend the day tomorrow giving each other makeovers for the ball. It would be so much fun." Alice suggested. Jess and Ang were all for it. I groaned internally and reluctantly agreed. I hate playing Barbie. Then I thought of her beautiful Edward was and I decided I needed a makeover.

I drifted off to sleep imagining Edward holding me close and whispering the lines of his poem in my ear.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up at half past 10. "Abut time you got up sleeping beauty" my dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

Jess, Ang, and Alice were all sitting at the table finishing what looked like pancakes and bacon.

"We saved you some" Angela said. I hurried through my breakfast so that we could get started. They had apparently decided that we should go to the mall to get shoes and some accessories for the ball before I woke up.

I managed to find some silver ballet flats that went with my dress perfectly. I also got a silver shoulder wrap as well. Jessica tried to get me to get some jewelry but I decided to just wear the heart pendant that my secret friend had given me. I have to say it all matched beautifully.

Jessica's mom called and demanded that she come home to get ready for the dance. She said she was taking her to a salon in Port Angeles. She invited us to go along but we all declined.

Alice washed curled and styled my hair in cascading curls down my back while Angela did my make up. Alice then turned her talented hands on to Angela's hair, while I did her make up. Alice's hair was already perfect, so she just added a thin line of color under her eyes and glossed her lips. They both were picked up by their parents at five to get dressed.

"See you there Alice called as she slid into the front of the Mercedes. Angela wished me luck with my admirer and hurried to her dad's van.

I was left alone to get dressed and I suddenly felt nervous. What if it wasn't Edward? What if it was? What if I fell? What if I made a fool of myself?

I tried to put that all out of my mind as I got dressed. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and headed down to my truck. When I opened the front door I was totally surprised. There parked in front of my house was a white stretch limo. The driver stood by the back door with a small white box in his hand.

"Good evening madam this is for you", he said as he opened door. I took the box and very carefully slid into the back seat.

He walked around the car and we were off to school. I opened the box and found a beautiful silver and blue ventian mask. There was also a note inside and to my surprise it was handwritten. It was his own personal calligraphy. My heart was fluttering so fast it felt like it was going to fly away. The note was very simple it said:

I shall be waiting at the door for you my love.

I was trembling with joy as I stepped out of the car. I saw Angela and Ben making their way to the gym and I followed them. I almost fainted when I saw the bronze-haired god waiting for me by the door. He smiled a breath taking crooked smile as I approached. This was going to be one spectacular night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I am so sorry this update took so long. I had some charging issues with my laptop. I hope everyone enjoys the ball as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will be the end of the story I think sorry. I'm not sure though. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel leave it as a stand alone story or possibly write the whole thing fro Edwards POV. Please leave me some feed back and let me know! Thank you all so very much for sticking with this story!**

* * *

I could barely contain my breathing and my heart was thundering in my chest as I reached the gym doors. Edward didn't speak as he took my hand. I gasped as we entered the gym. It was beautiful. The lights were dimmed and the ceiling was decorated with thousands of twinkle lights to look stars. Potted trees dotted along the walls and around the room. It looked like a park at twilight. Edward chuckled when I gasped.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"No where near as beautiful as you" He replied.

I was three shades of red I was blushing so hard. This god like man beside thinks I'm beautiful. I looked up into his eyes and was dazzled by the intensity of his gaze. There was a deep emotion there that I didn't understand.

"You didn't seem surprised that it was me waiting for you. When exactly did you figure out it was me?" he inquired.

"Well, I hoped it was you from the first clue." I stated honestly. He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile. I was dazzled even more now. Ugh, how does he do that? "Um, well, I didn't know for sure it was you until the one about ignoring each other."

He looked a little upset by this and then turned his head releasing me from his gaze.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'm sorry I really am not a good friend for you. I should stay away from you. It seems that you have enough friends anyway." He started to walk away.

"Wait, please!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't understand what I had done. Why he would say these things?

He didn't turn around he just shook his head and kept walking hurriedly towards the door. I tried to catch him but he was too fast. I made it to the parking lot before I tripped over my dress. I closed my eyes preparing to meet the concrete but it never came.

"You should be more careful, I would be so very disappointed if you tore that dress. It took forever to find the right one." Alice said as she helped me to my feet. Once she helped me steady myself she smiled a sad smile. "I tried to get here in time to stop him from going, Bella I am sorry. He's very stubborn. He is also a little angry. Could you please tell me what happened in there."

I gave her a run down of the conversation that we had. She seemed to be deep in thought and she sort of zoned out for a second. She shook her head like she was shaking out the cobwebs and then laughed.

"Oh that boy has lost it. Come on Bella, let's go fix this" she took my hand and led me to a red BMW. She drove us out of town at a very high speed ignoring all of my protests and requests for her to slow down. She parked on the side of a dead end road surrounded by forest.

She took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Ok, now Bella before we get out there are a couple of things you need to know. One, for some reason Edward believes you have some secret boyfriend. Two, he doesn't realize just how much you care for him so you're going to have to tell him. And three well, I guess he should really be the one to tell you that so just sit tight and I'll go get him." She stepped out into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked looking in the window. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Alright, I will be back in just a second. I'm going to go get Edward. He's just over there sulking." I nodded again and she was off.

What did she mean he doesn't know how I feel, wait, how does she know how I feel? Do I have the strength to tell Edward that I am falling in love with him? Yes, I think I do. I will tell him the next time I see him. Can I do this? Yes, yes I can. I love Edward Cullen.

I made this decision and I am definitely sticking to it.

Just then I looked up to see Alice dragging Edward by the arm out of the forest. I opened the door and stepped out slowly. I looked at the ground not sure what to do. Alice flitted to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella, I will see you soon. Later, Edward." She said as she jumped in the car and drove away.

Edward and I just stood there not looking at each other for god knows how long. Neither of us wanting to be the first to speak.

Finally the silence be came too loud and I said "Would you say something" at the same time he said "what are you thinking?'

I took a deep breath "I was wondering why you left the dance? What did I do? Alice thinks that you have some ridiculous idea that I have a secret boyfriend or something like that. You know that's crazy right? In fact, I've never had a boyfriend. I never even wanted one until I met you" I was crimson I was blushing so hard. Why am I telling him all of this?

He laughed once without humor. "If you don't have someone then why didn't you know right away it was me? Evidently there is someone holding by their side right? You know what never mind just forget it I'm sorry. Let me take you home it's cold out here and I don't think you're boyfriend would like it if you got sick."

I didn't even realize it was cold until he mentioned it. I shivered once and then I couldn't hold it in anymore; I busted out laughing.

"Oh, Edward, really? That's why you're upset. Honestly, we have a lot to discuss but first you are right it is cold out here. I'd like to get somewhere warm but not home just yet if you don't mind."

He walked by me without saying a word and I followed. We walked around a curve in the road and there set his Volvo. How did I miss it before? I guess I was preoccupied. He held the passenger door for me and once I was settled he went to the driver's side. He got in, turned on the heat but didn't start the car. He just looked at me.

"Where would you like to go?" He said through his clenched teeth. He seemed braced for something but I wasn't sure what.

"I don't really know or care I just want to talk to you." I was hesitant but he needed to understand. "I'd like to explain about 'being held' if I could."

He nodded curtly and I sighed.

"Well you see I've never been what you'd call coordinated and well I guess you've never seen me in gym. Well, I fall a lot" I blushed and looked down.

"You see Mike always volunteers to be my partner and he ends up holding me up a lot so I don't do face plants everyday. I was afraid that maybe it was him or that maybe this was just a cruel practical joke. I was also afraid to believe it was you. I didn't want to get me hopes up just to get them crushed because part of my brain was yelling out at me that you really did hate me." I whispered the last part and looked up. He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like the idea of Newton touching you. It makes me angry. I assure you that this is in no way a joke for me. And just so you know I do not hate you; I could never hate you. It's just the opposite actually." He said with a small smile.

"Frankly, I don't like it either" I laughed nervously, "so, um you don't hate me? You did mean all of the things that you've been saying in the notes this week then?"

"Yes, I meant every word" He turned the full force of his eyes on me and I forget where I was. "I know I shouldn't, God help me I've tried not to but I can't deny it anymore Bella. I love you, no more than that I adore you."

I just sat there stunned for I don't know how long. Edward Cullen loves me.

"Please say something, anything, tell me what you're thinking? I didn't mean to scare you. I'll take you home." He rushed through the words.

"Edward, I'm not scared and I don't want to go home. What I'd like to do is go back to the school. You see the man that I'm in love with has been sending me anonymous notes all week professing his love to me and I need to get back so I can feel him hold me close as we dance." He took my hand, kissed it and we headed off to the school. Tonight is the turning point for Edward and I, we are in love but I know he's keeping a secret from me but I'm more determined than ever to find out what the love of my life is hiding.

The End Possibly?!

_**(A/N) Okay that's it. Remember to review and let me know if I should leave it as is, write a sequel or write the whole thing from Edward's POV. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
